


Goals Before Holes

by SlothSimp



Category: Sloth_On_Meth (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Gamers, Gen, Just dudes gaming, That's it, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSimp/pseuds/SlothSimp
Summary: Sloth was supposed to go to his girlfriend's place but his new greenscreen showed up early so he decided to stream for just a little bit, playing some Rocket League with Egg. Of course, he loses track of time.This is just crack, very much a joke.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Goals Before Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe keyboard go brrrrr

It was supposed to be a quiet Friday morning, but instead of sleeping in until 11 am, Sloth is rudely awoken by his mom at 9 am. “THERE’S A PACKAGE! COME GET IT!” Half asleep, Sloth stumbles down the stairs. What the hell did he order this time? He couldn’t remember. On the floor in the hallway is a large package from Amazon, which doesn’t give away what’s in it at all. Sloth drags the heavy box upstairs, before dropping it on the floor in his bedroom. Hopefully whatever’s inside isn’t fragile.

“Oh, holy shit!” The package contains his new green screen, which he didn’t expect to arrive until way later in the afternoon. This means he can do an early stream today! Setting up the green screen shouldn’t take him too long, he’s done this before.

It ends up taking until 1 pm, mostly because Sloth keeps getting distracted by other matters. He starts up his PC and wants to start stream before he gets an idea. Maybe Egg wants to queue up with him for some Rocket League! He decides to text his friend before just calling him on discord out of nowhere.

[Sloth_on_Meth] Yo Egg, wanna play some games?

[TheIronEgg] Oh definitely!

[TheIronEgg] Rocket League?

[Sloth_On_Meth] What else XD

[Sloth_On_Meth] I’m gonna be streaming as well btw

[TheIronEgg] Np!

Happy to be able to not only have an early stream but also play games with his friend, Sloth starts his stream and launches the game. “Hello guys, welcome to the stream!” He greets the few early viewers as he calls Egg on Discord. “Yo, ‘sup Sloth!” Egg’s voice sounds through his headphones. “Wanna start with a 1v1?” Sloth grins at his camera. “Oh, it’s on! I’m gonna beat your ass!” The streamer opens up a lobby for them as they go head-to-head.

“Oh, you dickhead! I almost got that..” Sloth whines as Egg scores the tie-breaking goal. “The egg will not be cracked!” His friend exclaims triumphantly. Sloth turns to his chat for some support. “Do you hear him? Absolute dickhead, shaking my head.” The chat is quite busy coming up with as many egg-related puns as they can, ranging from bad to eggstremely bad. “You guys are trying your best, but these puns don’t have me _cracking up_ yet!” The streamer slaps his own knee in an exaggerated display of laughter.

Sloth brings his attention back to the game again as he and Egg queue up for some competitive duo games. Today they’re gonna be pushing for Silver rank. Sloth isn’t that far off and Egg has already gotten his rank up, so it shouldn’t take them too long.

“One more game and you’re no longer a pleb.” Egg teases at Sloth. “Egg if we lose this one I’m reporting you.” The streamer quips back as they queue up for their homestretch game. They have yet to find a game as streamelements announces a new channel member. “Yo, BigGamer, thank you so much for the membership! That makes it 20! Guess I’m gonna be making that members-only Discord server now, thank you guys so much!”

Spirits are high after reaching the massive milestone and they are even more excited to win their silver game. It doesn’t take long until they find a match, queueing into what might be one of the least balanced games they’ve ever seen. Their opponents are both a single game away from getting gold 1. “Come on Sloth, we’ve got this!” Egg cheers them on as the game counts down for kick-off. “You set up the shot and I’ll make the goal, let’s go!”

Egg’s callouts combined with Sloth’s trickshotting skills make the game even more intense as the duo fight their way through the match. The game is back and forth, goal after goal gets scored by both teams until Sloth blocks one of the enemy’s runs for their goal and instead hits the ball across the field. It soars through the arena as the game goes into overtime before it perfectly lands in the enemy goal. Egg and Sloth erupt into cheers as they beat the higher-ranked team and Sloth’s MMR finally reaches Silver 1. The festivities are cut short by Sloth receiving a text from his girlfriend.

[GF ♥] SLOTH! You said you’d be on your way to me at like 4 pm!

[GF ♥] Stop streaming, you dummy!

[Sloth_On_Meth] I’m so sorry, I lost track of time!

[Sloth_On_Meth] I gotta 1v1 Egg one more time, see you soon!

[GF ♥] One game only!

“I set up the lobby. Accept the invite, you noob!” Egg taunts Sloth as he rejoins the voice chat. “I’m gonna beat your ass, Egg. Mark my words, I’m winning this one!”


End file.
